A Window View For Everything
by Latoreia
Summary: This is a AU fan fiction. A MagicSteel. 'This scenery indicated a tragic event.'
1. Prologue

Inspired by Emie Smith _Secret Identity _and CIF-lover's _Messing Up a Messed Up Relationship _fan fiction.

Based off of _Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam _and _Young Justice_.

* * *

**A Window View For Everything**

_Prologue_

Tailor wallpaper decorated the partition, grease stain sheets pile from the corners into sprawls. Expressionless painted facades; monotint stallions, felines, and mythological creatures rotated unremittingly. Frozen in a carousal portrait of a looping abnormality. This tedious design mirrored the interior structure of the room. The material's condition was withered; faces and embodiments were faded, stained, twirled, or torn. It was obvious the wallpaper need to be removed and replaced.

The quality of floorboard were impoverished. Hunched, broken, and misplaced. Nails angled horizontally and vertically in disposition. The craftsmanship was quite evident, even more so years ago. Damaged planks engraved vowels and symbols. Underneath those boards concealed a substance; an earthly patch. Insectoids littered and scattered across the layers, consuming remnants of what remained.

Light illuminated the cubicle, dispatching shadows. A shabby mattress lied vacant; the only furniture. The bedding emitted an aroma, unappealing too many. A shapeless form was embedded in the mattress, which was surrounded by dried out blemishes and worn out twine that lingered on the edges.

This scenery indicated a tragic event...


	2. Chapter I - The Norm

Chapter I – The Norm

Billy was perched on the edge of a windowsill, his attention was focused on the scenery. He had been observing every aspect the view had to offer and comparing it with variations of his old neighborhood. This community appeared majestic; litter didn't coat the concrete, graffiti didn't taint the surface, and up-right citizens populated the majority of the area. The neighborhood was quite pleasant, a suitable place to setup a family. Maybe this was why Clark Kent, his new foster parent decided to move.

The decision itself was an unnecessary choice altogether, but Mr. Kent insisted that a new establishment was plausible. There were seemingly no consequences that resulted in transferring from one avenue to another, in fact there were only positive outcomes. Their apartment was located close to the national park; many children, animals, and venders surrounded the area. The park would probably be the main source of entrainment until everything was completed.

Boxes have yet to opened, furniture remained in progress, and cable wasn't even possible. It would probably be at least a few more days until everything was moved in and arranged. Until then Billy planned a busy schedule; exploring the foundation, introducing himself to the neighbors, visiting the park, going shopping with Mr. Kent, and even starting school. Yes, his schedule was filled.

A couple of minutes went by, Billy continued staring at the environment. It was extremely different from that of Fawcett City; which lacked certain qualities that Metropolis obviously had. One noticeably trait being the advancement in technology, while most cities evolved Fawcett City progress at a slower pace. Change did not come easily to the city.

Billy pondered awhile longer, before eventually cominHg down from the windowsill. He took a quick gander at his living quarters; it wasn't much bigger then his—well the apartment he used to live in. The room was spacious, leaving several empty spots where furniture should be. A couple of days from now and the room would be filled.

His foster parent had already planned to fill the room with the necessitates and above, stretching his budge to the limit. Mr. Kent was going out of his way to appeal to him, which surprised him greatly. Foster parents normally provided the minimum and thats it. He appreciated everything the elder gentlemen was doing for him.

Leaving his room Billy passed by Mr. Kent's quarter to catch a glimpse of the male rummaging through several of the boxes labeled, clothes, desperately searching for something. He deliberated, wondering about the importance of the fabrics. Perhaps it's not clothes he sought, but a misplaced object. Thats probably what it was an item purposely placed in one of the boxes.

The likelihood of mementos being deposited of in a different box than the one intended was highly possible. During the move many materials were intentionally scattered throughout several cardboard boxes. Space was limited, so items that were specifically meant for one had too be relocated to another.

Billy's pace continued; he walked by the bathroom he and Mr. Kent would be sharing during their stay in the two bedroom apartment. Having one bathroom could become problematic within the near future. Normally people who roomed together had situations where the bathroom was being occupied, which left the other person waiting impatiently. It was a common occurrence and often caused disputes. He hoped that would never happen.

Entering the living room he swiftly made his way across the flooring, his feet brushing elegantly against the texture of the carpet. Midway to the door a rumble began to emanate from his stomach. Billy could not recall the last time he had indulged in substances. Making a beeline to the kitchen, Billy headed directly to the refrigerator. He was complied to get food to satisfied his hunger.

Grasping the handle of the refrigerator door, he gradually pulled it open. Billy peered; glancing first at the top shelf, before looking downwards at the middle and bottom. There was produce contained in the frig; fruit and a small variety of vegetables. Back in the corner of the middle shelf lingered a half eaten sandwich that was wrap in plastic, probably Mr. Kent's leftovers.

Billy reached in and grab the sandwich, pulling it out with ease. He starts to remove the plastic starting with the edges, before slowly piling it open. The fresh smell of the sandwich teasingly brushed against his nose, it smelt heavenly. He eagerly took the first bite; the condiments, meat and cheese were delicious. He continued eating the sandwich until it was gone, before balling the plastic up and deposing of it on the counter.

"There's a trash bin for a reason."

Billy turned around, Mr. Kent stood there. The man's tall structure overshadowed him. His glaze traveled upwards making contact with the man's eyes. His foster parent's facial was expressionless, no emotions illuminated on his facade. It wasn't uncommon for the man to not show any emotions, in fact he believed that Mr. Kent pride himself on self-control.

"I forgot."

A smile crept onto the man's face, "It's alright." A large hand reached forward, passing above his head to grab the plastic. The plastic crackled as it was grasped. Mr. Kent then walked over to the trash bin that was sitting in the corner and deposed of the wrapper. He then rotated in the direction of Billy, the smile was still plastered. "Billy," he began his sentence, "I have a few things I need to take care of today."

How unusual and new; Mr. Kent has never left him alone in a complex before since becoming his caretaker. Normally the man was always in vicinity and even when he wasn't there there was always an adult who Mr. Kent trusted to watch him there. "By myself?" He found himself asking.

A chuckle erupted from Mr. Kent, "Of course not. I'll be dropping you off at Jimmy's apartment. He agreed to watch you." The laughter dissipated after a few seconds, "You do remember who Jimmy is, right?"

"I remember him." Billy's lips formed into a smile. He remembered the other man well since their first introduction. Jimmy was the first person he was introduce to upon his arrival in Metropolis. The younger man was edger to meet him; the first exchange of words with him were memorable. Jimmy left a good impression.

Author's Note: Chapter One is still being extended.


End file.
